Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am/India
| author = Rensil D'Silva | director = Abhinay Deo & Rensil D'Silva }} It's been three years since the events of . ATU agent Jai Singh Rathod is in rehab, but has a secret plan involving an old enemy who is scheduled to be executed. Shibani Mallick, the new head of the ATU, discovers a plot to release a deadly virus in . Aditya Singhania is spending his last day in the city. Episode guide Three years ago, ATU chief Jai Singh Rathod spent the most difficult 24 hours of his life. The people who conspired to assassinate the future Prime Minister of India used Jai Singh Rathod's family as pawns in their conspiracy. Although, within those 24 hours, Jai saved the PM Aditya Singhania, he couldn't save his wife, and in no time his whole family fell apart. 3 years later... RANN OF KUTCH. 2 DAYS AGO. A helicopter lands next to a warehouse in the desert. 2 men in orange protective suits step out of the helicopter and enter the warehouse. They make their way inside to a partitioned plastic area, looking inside at the dead bodies of four men tied to chairs. Another man is monitoring them, and shows them camera footage of the prisoners begging to be let free before starting to bleed from the nose and mouth. The footage is fast forwarded to show all of the stages, and sores begin to appear on the test subjects' bodies. One of the men comments that it is far more dangerous than he had realised. The guard confirms he has planted the pen drive in body number two, and goes in to collect that body. As he does so, one of the other men shoots him in the back, and they leave behind an explosive device. The two other men remove the body from the building and take it away in the helicopter as the warehouse is destroyed by their bomb. The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am. Events occur in real time. 10:04:15 wakes up]] PUNE CITY, PRESENT DAY. In a hotel, a news report explains that Roshan Sherchan, a based drug lord who was behind a deadly train bombing three years ago, is scheduled to be hanged the following morning. On the bed, Jai Singh Rathod lies passed out, until an alarm wakes him up. He jumps up and grabs his gun as the news report mentions that he and his partner Shibani Mallick were behind Sherchan's arrest. Jai goes to the fridge and drinks some water. He notices some whiskey in the fridge, and starts to walk away but then goes back and pours himself a large glass. Before he can drink it, his phone rings and he speaks to his daughter Kiran. calls her father]] She asks if he is alright, saying she hopes they are taking care of him in rehab. He says everything is fine, and she tells him that Veer is coming home today, as he has been posted in . She says they can all live together, but Jai says Veer doesn't want to speak to him due to Trisha's death. Jai admits he was not there when they needed him the most, and wants to apologise to Veer. Kiran tells him to come home, and he says he will once his treatment is over, then hangs up. He takes his wallet and looks at a picture of Trisha. He then takes the glass of whiskey and pours it down the sink, before splashing his face and looking at himself in the mirror. He then answers a call from Gyan Thakkar, who asks if he has made the arrangements. Jai says he will be leaving soon, and he will call back when he is finished. ]] ATU HEADQUARTERS, . A van screeches to a halt outside of the ATU building, and a body is pushed out on a stretcher. The guards fire on the vehicle, but it speeds away. They open the body bag and see the body is covered in blood. and Prithvi Singhania play golf]] ROYAL GOLF CLUB, MUMBAI. Aditya Singhania is playing golf with his cousin Prithvi, who asks him what is wrong. Aditya says he shares a unique bond with the city of Mumbai, but cannot believe it took away his father and sister. Prithvi tells him to stop torturing himself, and that his mother is on her way to see him. Prithvi explains that since Aditya made her retire from the party he has been avoiding her, so she is coming over to see him in person. At ATU, Shibani Mallick is attempting to get information on the PM's movements from a subordinate. She scolds him for calling her "ma'am", then addresses all of the staff. She explains that today is Aditya's last day in Mumbai and nothing can go wrong with his security, and they must remain on high alert until he leaves. She then goes up to her office. complains about Shibani Mallick]] Zara Owais then mimics her and calls her a bitch, to which Mihir disagrees, saying she is cute. Zara says she thought he was more of a fan of Jai, and he agrees, but points out that Jai's style was different. Zara asks if that was why ATU chucked Jai out, but Mihir tells her he is just in rehab and he will be back. Vedant Acharya then agrees that Shibani is hot, and Zara tells him she has lost respect for him. SIDDESH NAGAR, PUNE. Jai parks his car and asks someone on the street where he can find Abu Tandoori. The man directs him before making a call to someone. Jai makes his way through some alleys, being observed and followed by guards, before entering a building. He is recognised by the men and searched, before being shown up some stairs. kills Abu Tandoori]] Abu Tandoori greets him by name and beckons him into the room. He tells Jai he dreams about killing him every day in revenge for Jai scarring half of his face. He asks why he has come unarmed, and Jai explains that Muzzaffar sent him, as he is furious with Abu for double crossing him. Abu dismisses this, and takes a gun out of his drawer. Jai then sneaks up behind Abu, pulls a wire out of his watch, and starts to garotte him. The men downstairs hear the noise, and Jai takes a machete from the wall. The men then notice blood dripping down from the ceiling onto their checkers game, and run up to find Jai kneeling over Abu's body. They attack him with knives, but he manages to subdue all four of them using their knives against them. He then picks up a bag from next to Abu's body and leaves, smashing a bottle over the head of the last man and taking his watch. and Dr. Naman Dixit examine the body]] ATU FORENSIC LAB. Dr. Sunny Mehta and Dr. Naman Dixit examine the body that was dropped out of the van. They note that he died in a lot of pain, and Dr. Mehta admits she has never seen these symptoms before. Dixit then pulls a pen drive out of the his mouth, and they send it to be sanitized and examined by IT. Jai drives to the workshop of B.E.S.T. Shankar, who welcomes him but notices the blood on his hands. Jai tells him it does not belong to him, and Shankar explains he is vegetarian. He then explains his name, telling the story of how he was a bus driver but now works as a transporter in Pune prison. Shankar then tells Jai that Muzzaffar will only help him once Jai has done his job, but Jai directs Shankar to his bag. Shankar opens it and recoils in horror at Abu Tandoori's head inside. explains the plan]] Shankar asks why Jai didn't just take a selfie, but Jai asks where the stuff is. Shankar beckons him inside, and shows him a plastic explosive device that he will conceal in a soap bar and deliver to Muzzafar. Jai is satisfied, and Shankar tells him to check himself into Pune mental hospital. At ATU, the staff watch a video from the pen drive. It explains that the body has been infected with a new kind of virus, and shows a video of the four men dying. The video explains the symptoms, and that there is no cure or vaccine. It then explains that the only way to stop the virus being released is to free Roshan Sherchan. and Sunny Mehta watch the terrorist video]] Dr. Mehta explains that the virus is more deadly than Ebola, and no other virus can kill as quickly. She tells Shibani Mallick that once the host is dead, the virus dies, so they cannot get infected from the body. Mallick tells Mihir to assemble everyone for a briefing. She assures Dr. Mehta that Sherchan will still be executed tomorrow at 7am. PUNE CENTRAL JAIL. Roshan Sherchan is in his cell, and warden Laxman Marathe marches him out, explaining his execution date has been brought forward. He is led down a corridor and Marathe explains exactly how he will be hanged and how painful it will be. Despite Roshan's protests, he is dragged into another room. arrives at the jail and meets Girish Joshi]] Outside the jail, Jai drives up to the gate and identifies himself to the guard, saying he wishes to question Roshan. The guard is confused, but Girish Joshi is passing and recognises Jai, letting him in. He introduces deputy superintendent Bhonsle before leading Jai inside, explaining that no-one can meet Roshan without a letter from the Home Ministry. Jai says he put in a request yesterday, and as he leaves Girish agrees to let him question the prisoner. Roshan is led past the other prisoners, who shout encouragement to kill Roshan. He angrily confronts them, calling them dogs. As Jai makes his way inside, he explains that he wants to know about Roshan's drug racket, foreign accounts, assets, and his brother Haroon. Girish opines that Roshan is worse than the devil. They get to his cell and find it empty, then hear that Marathe took him to the gallows. holds a mock execution of Roshan Sherchan]] Marathe points out the noose, and Roshan asks how much money he wants. They cover Roshan's head and place the noose on him as Girish and Jai race towards them. He grasps the lever and pretends to pull, before laughing at Roshan and removing his hood. He explains it was just a practice session and the real match is tomorrow. Girish enters and asks what is going on, and Marathe explains he was just fooling around. Bhonsle then takes Roshan back to his cell, and as he leaves he stares as Jai. 10:34:24...10:34:25...10:34:26...10:34:27... 10:41:14 staff are briefed]] In the ATU conference room, the staff watch the video of the virus victims. Shibani explain they are facing a new kind of threat, and Mehta explains that the virus has been weaponised and could kill millions with no limitation or boundary. She explains it would take years to develop a vaccine. Shibani says if it was released, within six months half of 's population would be killed. Vedant speculates that Haroon Sherchan is behind the threat, trying to get his brother freed. Shibani tells everyone to look closely into all of Haroon's details. HAROON'S HIDEOUT. Haroon is coaching Maya on how to ride her horse. He accuses Balraj of staring at Maya, joking, before beckoning him over and ordering him to lower his eyes. He explains that if Balraj stares at Maya again, he will gouge his eyes out. Omkar, Maya's father, then comes up and tells Haroon that his horse Rambo got injured being loaded onto a truck. threatens Omkar]] Haroon storms off towards Rambo's enclosure and sees the wound. he angrily confronts the worker who injured him, and explains that he has to kill the horse. He draws his weapon, then shoots the worker dead. Omkar is distraught, and Maya runs in and is shocked. Haroon tells Omkar to get the doctor for the horse, but Omkar says he is an animal. Haroon grabs him and threatens him at gunpoint, but Maya tries to stop him. He drags her inside, pursued by Omkar. 10:47:09...10:47:10...10:47:11...10:47:12... 10:54:07 Inside the barn, Maya struggles with Haroon but he starts to kiss her. At the ATU, Dr. Mehta explains that the dead body was likely a drug addict as she found needle marks and traces of cocaine. Shibani speculates that Haroon will try to spread the virus through his drug network, and says that someone in the city has the virus. says goodbye to his mother]] BHATTI CHAWL, LOWER PAREL. Kush Sawant has a bag of white powder that he stuffs into his bag. He makes a call to Chang, explaining that he is just about to leave. Chang says he will call back in ten minutes with the exact location, but Kush is interrupted by his mother bringing breakfast. He tells her he has to leave, as he has an urgent delivery to make. She tells him she is proud of him for working at his age, to make up for his father losing his job. Girish Joshi reprimands Marathe in his office, and Marathe explains that his brother was killed in the train blast that Roshan planned. He apologises, then leaves. Girish then takes Jai to see Roshan. comes face to face with Jai]] When they get there, Roshan threatens Girish through his brother's actions. Jai enters the cell, and Roshan tries to attack him, but his chain holds him back. Jai tells Roshan to break his neck, but explains that if he does then all his hopes of escaping will shatter. Roshan is confused, but Jai tells him he plans to break him out of the jail. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick (credit only) Also starring * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Nachiket Purnapatre as Muzzaffar * Nagesh Bhosle as Laxman Marathe * Atul Kale as B.E.S.T. Shankar * Aadesh Bhardwaj as Abu Tandoori * Abhijeet Singh as Abhijeet * Aftab Alam as ATU agent * Amit Sharma as ATU agent * Rajiv Singh as ATU agent * Rockey Raina as Rocky * Anjali Ujjwane as Mrs Sawant * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Virendra Giri as Balraj Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar * Prasanna Ketkar as Bhonsle * Nana Patekar as opening narrator Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Written by ** Joel Surnow ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz ** Abhijit Deshpande ** Sumit Arora * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Abhinay Deo ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . Parts of Jai Singh Rathod's storyline are based on and . See also * 10:00am-11:00am (disambiguation) Day 201 201